Bad Luck
by AddieJJ
Summary: Tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo! Ella apenas tuvo que pisar suelo extranjero para que la racha de mala suerte la envolviera.Pero tambien el amor de dos chicos completamente diferentes. ¿A quien elegirá? ¿Quien es aquel que realmente la ama? DBSK story
1. Intro

**Bad Luck**

Personajes: DBSK / Original Characters

Género: Romance/Humor

Fecha: 16-enero-2008 / (no terminado)

Autor: Addie~

Disclaimer: Dong Bang Shin Ki no me pertenece en absoluto, es propiedad de la compañia SM Entertainment (por ahora). Este fi lo publico sin ningun animo de lucro, unicamente por que me gusta escribir y disfruto relatando esas ideas que me atacan a media noche xD.

**INTRO**

-Era otra mañana igual. Debía levantarme temprano para ir a la Universidad. ¬¬… Es que no me he presentado ¿Qué tipo de narradora soy? xD. Mi nombre es Adriana, pero ah de sonar muy aburrido, parece un nombre de una Profesora amargada de matemática (con lo que odio las matemáticas) así que solo me dicen Addie (pronunciado Adi por si acaso). Estoy estudiando en estos momentos la universidad, para ser más específicos en la universidad "Santiago Mariño". ….. ¡De veras!... xD no les conté donde vivía, soy de Venezuela, busquen en el mapa, el país en América que parece un elefante, justo al lado de Colombia. Estoy estudiando el tercer semestre de Diseño Gráfico, amo el Anime, me considero una fanática numero uno de Japón, y es que cuando termine la Universidad, iré directo a estudiar y hacer mi sueño realidad (sonó muy futurista ^^U), hacer mi propio anime, si hasta me dedico a escribir historias de personajes ficticios, ahhhh… amo escribir. Bueno, esta historia no trata de las cosas que hago, más bien de lo que me quita tiempo todos los días, y yo encantada de perderlo, me refiero a Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Sí, todo comenzó cuando tenía 15 años, un 15 de Diciembre, en las vacaciones de Invierno del año 2007, por pura casualidad (en realidad pienso que fue el destino) buscando fotos de mi cantante Coreana Favorita BoA encontré una foto de un chico coreano realmente guapo, nada más ni nada menos que U-Know Yunho, para ese entonces yo solo le decía Pucherito (Recordar foto x3)… en fin, muchas cosas sucedieron antes de saber bien del grupo como tal. Mi primer amor entre ellos fue Yunho claro está, luego comencé a conocerlos más mediante fotos y videos, y me llamo la atención un chico con personalidad aun infantil y con mucho carisma… Xiah Junsu, un chico realmente lindo, y ya conociendo a los demás, por fin me decidí por uno… "Hero JaeJoong", ahora solo vivo por él, y aunque muchos dicen que parece una chica (conozco a otro que lo parece más), el poco a poco se convirtió en mi Héroe, y muchas personas lo ven como algo superficial, pero solo yo se lo muy adentro que Hero llego en mi.

-En fin, en las vacaciones de verano del 2010 me paso algo increíble que jamás pensé que sucedería en mi vida. Aja… ¡¡mis padres por fin me regalaron el boleto de ida a Corea del Sur que tanto quería!! Ahh…. Tan bellos mis padres, pero con una condición, si, debía aprobar con éxito el tercer semestre y, debía ir acompañada. ¡Arreglado lo de la compañera! Mi mejor amiga acepto gustosa de venir conmigo, pero debía trabajar duro en el semestre, si quería ir a Corea, y al concierto de Dong Bang Shin Ki en Seúl.

-Pensé "Pan comido", sin recordar lo mal que iba en unas materias, era simplemente porque el profesor me odiaba ¬¬… estoy segura que era eso, pero esta vez ningún poder sobre-humano va a evitar que cumpla mis sueños ahora que los tengo tan al alcance de mi mano, y daría mi 340% en todo lo que a la Universidad se refería o.ó , iría a Corea, con o sin haber pasado el semestre, legalmente o fugitiva xD pero de que corea tendría a una turista este verano, ¡la tendría!

Aqui esta el intro, es muy cortico

Por eso dejare de una vez el capitulo 1 y 2 ^^

Si les gusta la story pliiiiiiiis dejen reviwers :3

todo comentario constructivo es bienvenido

Acerca de esta historia pues ya llevo 45 capitulos escritos

por lo que tendran de Bad Luck para rato ^^

Gracias por leer ~

**Addie**


	2. A corea, sin concierto, sin DBSG

**CAPITULO 1: **A corea, sin concierto… sin DBSK.

-… entonces… eso fue lo que me dijeron… -aclaro yo a mi mejor amiga-

-Yaaa…. Pero si tú eres muy inteligente, pasarás el semestre con los pies atados y con una venda, ya verás… -dice Vivi- Más te vale que apruebes o no iremos al concierto ¬¬….-decía ella que hablábamos por teléfono-

-Sí, lo sé, trato de recordar todos los días que veré a mi hermoso Hero… entonces se que podré con esto ^^ -dije sonriendo para mí-

-¡¡Tú Puedes Addie!! ¡¡Fighting!!-me dijo Vivi tratando de animarme, yo sonreí más, y suspire-

-Gracias.-le dije, entonces ambas colgamos, no podía hablar mucho por teléfono, entonces me levanté de mi cama y fui a mi escritorio donde estaba mi Laptop, entré al Internet y me pase por los sitios de TVXQ para saber de algún pronto concierto, si no era así, pues me tendría que conformar con solo conocer Corea- Debe haber uno cerca de mi fecha de salida… -comenté bajito buscando aún entre las páginas, pero no anunciaban nada, y me decepcioné, soltando un largo suspiro apoyé mi espalda a la silla, y vi al techo-

Cuando crees que todo es perfecto, y nada te lo puede arruinar, entonces sale el malo del cuento… yo que tantos deseos de ir a un concierto de TVXQ tenía, no hay ninguno en su agenda los días que pasare allá, pero bueno, muchas veces lo digo "No se puede todo en la vida" y como no podré cumplir este sueño, se que seré recompensada con otro, pero… ¿con cuál será? xD

-¡¡Aishhh!! Y yo que me había empeñado a aprender a hablar coreano para poder decir algo coherente para ellos… -dije suspirando triste, mi sueño se había roto- Bueno, por lo menos tendré todos sus CDs originales, no pienso regresar con las manos vacías… ^o^-me dije tratando de convencerme que las cosa no eran tan malas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era viernes, el último día de clases, y el día en que los resultados de las materias de este semestre se publicarían en la cartelera de la Universidad. Yo estaba que me moría de los nervios, si una materia me quedaba, estaba frita, no había viaje, y en su lugar un velorio, porque vivi me mataría xD.

Me obligué a respirar hondo, y cerré los ojos… vamos Addie, termina de ver de una vez las notas… me decía, pero, mis piernas no respondían mucho, cuando escuche una voz llamarme, me volteé.

-¡¡¡Addie!!!-era vivi quien corría a toda velocidad hacia mi- ¿Ya… las viste? ¿Pasaste?-me preguntó, yo negué, ella me vio con cara de horror…- ¿No pasaste?-me preguntó de nuevo

-No las he visto. Me da miedo. Ve tu.-le dije mientras la empujaba hacia la cartelera, ella fue sin oponerse, la vi buscar mi nombre, hasta que lo consiguió y se quedo paralizada, y bajo la mano de la cartelera lentamente. Ya, eso era todo, no pase el semestre completo, me quedo en casa, y en Venezuela toda mi vida, viviendo sola y amargada con un loro y sin novio… xD… OK, la idea no era muy grata, pero bueno…

-Pasaste…-le escuche susurrar, ¿Pase? ¿De verdad pase? Si, había pasado el semestre completo, y por eso, me iría de viaje con mi mejor amiga a Corea del Sur, era increíble, y yo, aun no reaccionaba-¡Pasaste!

-¿PASE?-pregunte gritando, ella sonrió y asintió, entonces ambas corrimos a abrazar

-¡¡He dicho que pasaste!! ¡Pasaste tonta!-me volvió a decir y al unísono gritamos… ¡¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A COREA!!!!

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Maracaibo, de allí iríamos a caracas, y de caracas a Madrid, de Madrid a Seúl, si era un gran recorrido, pero TVXQ valía la pena… Aishhh… de nuevo, se me olvidaba que no habría concierto… pero no importa, la mercancía de TVXQ lo merecía…xD

-Ya sabes. Llamen cuando lleguen a Caracas, y cuando lleguen a Madrid, y cuando lleguen a Seúl- nos dijo casi regañándonos mi mamá, mientras yo asentía- Y no hables con extraños.

-No sé mucho coreano no te preocupes.-dije yo bromista-

-Y no quiero que me llames en la noche diciendo que te vaya a buscar por que estas muy lejos… -dice de nuevo mi mama, dios que regañona

-¡¡Mami!! ¡¡Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo!!-la regañe yo con la mirada, ella insiste en avergonzarme muy a menudo U.U-

-Lamento que no puedas ir al concierto de los chinos que querías ver-dice mi papá, si… suele decirles chinos, pues nunca se aprendió los nombres y nunca supo pronunciarlos ^^U

-Bien, bien, ya nos vamos… se va el avión-dije apresurándome a tomar mis maletas, vivi regresaba de hablar con sus padres, ahora si estamos listas para nuestra aventura en el lejano oriente, ya no tan lejano.

-Cuídense mucho, y llamen. No nos hagan preocuparnos.-dijo mi mama de nuevo y me dio un beso en la frente, si alguien a quien adoro mas en este mundo, es a mi mamá y a mi papá, por ellos voy en mi travesía junto con Vivi, mi hermano no pudo venir con eso del trabajo, ya es alguien muy importante y ocupado, pero me llamó la noche anterior pidiéndome de recuerdo alguna coreana xD… desde luego, lo único que puedo hacer por él si llego a encontrarla es darle su MSN. Entonces ahora sí, ambas tomamos el equipaje y caminamos hacia la plataforma para abordar, Vivi me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos hasta la puerta, allí revisaron nuestro pasaporte y entramos. Nos detuvimos un momento para apreciar el avión, era gigante xD… y ya hasta me había asustado de entrar en él, ¿Cómo algo tan grande puede estar en el aire y no caer?, ya me imagino la respuesta de María "La presión de aire caliente hace que este se mantenga estable y blah blah blah blah blah…", ahhhh…. Le traeré muchos regalos para que vea que no me olvide de ella.

-¿Vamos?-me dijo Vivi despertándome de mis extraños pensamiento, yo asiento sonriendo y seguimos nuestro camino hasta la gigante ave de metal. Allí dentro nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, ambas sacamos nuestros iPod y comenzamos a escuchar nuestras músicas, yo tenía puras canciones de TVXQ y SM town, pero Vivi tenía más variedad, como por lo menos Tito el Bambino, y esos cantantes que nunca me gustaron…-

Estaba ahora yendo hacia Corea (bueno primero a caracas… xD), y solo esperaba regresar no solo con fotos y postales y regalos para todos, ni con bonitos recuerdos, no sé lo que quiero en realidad , pero espero regresar con algo más, para sentirme completa. Quiero encontrar lo que busco (Busco a mi JaeJae, si lo ven le dicen que lo ando buscando… xD), quiero que mi vida cambie con este viaje, de pronto encuentro alguna empresa donde necesiten a una supervisora de departamento de diseño o algo así, eso sería grandioso, así terminando mi carrera me quedo allí a trabajar y ahí sí, cuando TVXQ quiera hacer un concierto estaré yo allí para ir ^^. Pero no todo es tan fácil… como lo es decirlo.

En fin, todo el vuelo a Caracas me dormí completamente, soñando con que conocía a TVXQ, ya no era raro soñar con ellos, pero no me gustaba la idea de ilusionarme con conocerlos si ellos no darían un concierto, no los vería, y debía metérmelo en la cabeza, que iba a Corea a conocerla, y a turistear con Vivi, solo eso. Pero por más que lo intento, no he podido hacerlo.

-Si mami, ya llegamos a Caracas, el vuelo a Madrid sale en media hora-decía hablándole a mi mama por el cel- ajam… si ya se.-le respondía- Okay, tu también cuídate.-le dije colgando por fin, Vivi volvió conmigo-

-¿Ya les hablaste?-me pregunto, yo asentí y sonríe-

-Aun no creo que nos vamos a Corea…-le confesé a Vivi, ella me sonrió-

-Haber si te haces la idea. Aunque no podamos ver a TVXQ, estoy feliz de ir contigo a Corea…-me dijo ella sonriendo-

-Awwww…. cállate, me harás llorar…. –dije fingiendo tristeza, ella me golpeo en el brazo y ambas reímos. Media hora después ya estábamos abordando el avión para Madrid, volvimos a la misma rutina, dormidos hasta llegar, pero este vuelo se retrasó más, no estoy segura cuanto, pero sin duda fue más largo.

-Addie tengo hambre… -me decía vivi ya estando en el aeropuerto de Madrid, este era enorme con muchas tiendas de recuerdo y esas cosas, los locales de comida estaban en la parte de arriba, pero el vuelo saldría pronto era arriesgado ir-

-No nos queda mucho tiempo… no deberíamos… -le dije a ella, pero me miro con los ojos de borrego degollado a los que no me resisto xD- ya, está bien… comamos algo, pero rápido, si perdemos el vuelo no te lo perdonare ni después de la muerte… -le hablé amenazándola, y era cierto, el vuelo más importante de mi vida ¿Perderlo? Me muero, así de simple. Pero eso no sucedió, comimos unas tortas de jamón y de inmediato regresamos a esperar, quedaban 10 minutos, por lo que abordamos de una, no queríamos quedarnos, y yo ya me había vuelto paranoica con eso, y nadie me aguanta si se me mete algo como eso en la cabeza.

Y entramos al avión, pero no pudimos dormir en el viaje. De saber que ahora no sería a caracas, ni a Madrid, si no directo a Seúl, la adrenalina subía a nuestras cabecitas, por lo que comenzábamos a hablar el poco coreano que sabíamos, nunca pude encontrar cursos en mi país de coreano, y solo estudiaba los de Internet los que podía.

-Anyeong haseyo.-le decía a vivi-

-Anyeong.-me respondía ella-

-Haber ¿que más te sabes?-le pregunte, ella se encogió de hombros-

-No espera, estuve practicando lo que le diría a Yunho Oppa si lo veía… -me dijo ella, no otra vez me dije. XD- ¡¡¡¡Saranghaeyo!!!! *.*

-Oye, por última vez, no los veremos, ¿puedes meterte eso en la cabeza? Yo aun no lo hago, así que ayuda… -le dije un poquito enfadada-

-¿Por qué te enfadas?-me pregunto ella-

-Porque no podremos cumplir con la misión del viaje.-le dije suspirando-

-Pero no hemos llegado ¿Cómo sabes que no los veremos?-me pregunto ella-

-Porque lo sé, y punto.-le conteste- No hay conciertos programados, ¿Qué piensas que nos los encontraremos en la calle? ¿Cómo alguien que ha dejado olvidado un pañuelo o se le ha caído el celular del bolsillo?-le respondí un poco altanera, pues tenía razón.

-Ya, está bien, no te enfades.-me dijo ella, lo menos que quería era pelear, mucha diferencia a cuando estábamos en el cole, que lo único que hacía era llevarme la contraria y responderme, eso nunca me gusto de ella, y me daba a veces rabia, pero por no herirla, lo aguantaba ¿Qué más? La quería mucho mas como para dejarme llevar por estupideces.

-No estoy enfadada… pero en verdad Vivi, ayúdame a entender que en este viaje, no veré a Hero Jaejoong, por favor.-le dije suplicándole pero con los ojos cerrados y hacia el frente.

-Está bien. Te ayudo.-dijo ella acercándose a mi- Imagínate a Jae en la playa…-me empieza a hablar, y yo abro mis ojos, mi imaginación comienza a volar, y es más veloz que el avión xD-

-No me estas ayudando… -le dije sin evitar imaginármelo-

-Deja que termine… -me dijo… ¿Qué se trae?- imagínalo en una playa… ahora mismo, de Venezuela… pon que en una de Margarita… -me dijo y yo abrí mas los ojos esta vez viéndola ¿Qué quería que me diera un paro cardiaco o qué? xD ¡¡¡¡Paren el Avión!!!!

Y por fin llegamos. ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Estamos en Corea!!! todo era pura tecnología, edificios muy grandes, y muchos coreanos xD se veían puras cabecitas negras y unas que otras de colores, pero eran muchos, ahora si me sentía extraña.

-Me siento rara estando aquí vivi-le hale con las maletas en la mano, ella me miro- Todos son… muy… iguales xD

-La que se debe sentir extraña soy yo. -me dijo, y yo reí. ¡Claro! Olvidaba que mi apariencia parecía asiática, pues había nacido con los ojos rasgados como los asiáticos y ahora mismo tenía el cabello negro más o menos corto, pero igual, sabía que no era asiática y me sentía rarísima.

-Ya, vámonos al hotel ¿No? Debo llamarle a mami, si no se preocupara y enviara a papi para que venga por mí con su guardaespaldas pacheco xD-le dije bromeando a vivi que solo asintió, no había entendido una sola palabra.

Total, salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos a buscar algún taxi, primer problema presentado. Buscamos uno, bueno, en realidad vivi lo consiguió quitándoselo a una chica que peleaba con su novio, y entonces Súper Addie (o sea yo) saco su súper libro de frases coreanas- aishh… rayos, aun me cuesta leer el coreano… -me dije- ¿Vivi que dice aquí?-le pregunto

-Como si supiera. Acuérdate que no aprendí una palabra desde 4to año-me recordó ella, yo asentí-

-mm… bueno…-dije yo- To the Seoul Central Hotel please.-le hable en ingles, ya después me acordaría de cómo leer el coreano, de verdad estaba grave, ¿Cómo podía ir a corea sin hablar un perfecto coreano? Estaba loca.

Ya habíamos llegado al hotel, era increíble y exageradamente grande x mucha gente entraba y salía, aunque no vi a ningún turista. Y de nuevo me toco hablar en inglés pues se me había olvidado lo que había estudiado en el taxi-

-We made reservations here.-le dije a la recepcionista-

-Which are your names? (¿Cuáles son sus nombres?) -me pregunto ella en ingles-

-Montiel Adriana and Sayago Viviana.-le dije, ella comenzó a buscar los nombre, y seguido nos entrego las llaves, fuimos directamente al ascensor pero me di cuenta que vivi no me seguía y voltee, la encontré peleándose con el botones-

-¡¡Addie!! ¡Quiere robar mi maleta!-me decía, dios, fue lo más vergonzoso de mi vida, y jure amarrarla al llegar a la habitación-

-Dale la maldita Maleta Viviana, ¡es el botones!-le hable en español por suerte, nadie entendió nada, esa era la ventaja de hablar un idioma que los demás no entiendan-

Ya en el elevador vivi se disculpaba con el botones con inclinaciones-

-Mianhe-le decía ella al botones, que solo la ignoraba pues hubo una mordida de por medio-

-Ya te escucho Vivi-le dije mientras subíamos-

-¿En serio? Pero no responde, le diré otra vez por si acaso…-me dijo, yo solo suspire y la escuche disculparse de nuevo. Llegamos al piso donde el botones nos acompaño y abrió nuestra puerta, y dejo las maletas allí y se fue, estaba tan apresurado en dejarnos que ni propina pidió, menos mal, pues no tenía nada en sencillo xD.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Que cama tan cómoda!!!!!!-dije lanzándome en ella y rebotando, era muy blandita y me provocó al verla tan arregladita ^^- Es cierto, debo llamar a mis padres…-dije recordándolo, así que me senté al teléfono y marque las clave para hacer la llamada y luego el numero, sentí como vivi se iba a ver el baño mientras yo llamaba, y después la vi asomarse por la ventana hacia fuera- ¿Mami? Soy Adriana, ya llegamos a Seúl.-le dije emocionada- Si, si, si, todo es precioso… -le dije sonriendo- Sip, avísales a los padres de Vivi que llego sana y salva y le dio una mordida en el brazo al botones porque pensaba que se quería robar su equipaje… xD. Ok, chaito, Bye. -colgué y vi a Vivi en la ventana.

-Si claro, ¡¡¡¡cuéntalo por todos lados!!!!-me reclamó-

-Ahhh, ya… debía contárselo a alguien en español, estar pensando en ingles es cansado…-le dije yo- Cambiémonos, iremos a un tour por Seúl de este Hotel ¡¡Sera emocionante!! X3-le dije eufórica, ella asintió, me ignoro y fue a desempacar-

-Creo que me pondré una mini falda, quiero conquistar a un lindo coreano-me dijo Vivi viendo si se colocaba la roja o la azul. Yo sonreí y negué, nunca cambiaria, seguía siendo coqueta, a pesar de que ya no hablaba tanto como antes, se cohibió un poco.

Ya después de cambiarme, vivi no terminaba por lo que encendí la tele para ver cómo era la programación coreana, primero coloque un canal de noticias, y la quite, y que sorpresa, me tope con el MTV coreano, por lo menos, ahí sabia que pasaban, y para mi otra sorpresa, pasaban un video de Christina Aguilera, yo sonreí, me hacía sentir en casa, pero en realidad estaba muy lejos. Y después comenzaron algo así como las noticias MTV donde nombraron a Bi Rain y una presentación en Los Ángeles, y como si la vida y el destino estuvieran en mi contra, pasaron una noticia de TVXQ, yo preste mucha atención, aunque no entendía mucho, lo que pude deducir era que habían llegado hoy a Seúl de Japón, ¡¡¡casi a la misma hora que nosotras!!! ¡Eso si que era mala suerte! Pudiéramos haberlos visto si no hubiéramos tardado en llegar, maldita aerolínea, cuando regrese me acordare de demandarla, pero para mí otra desgracia, no mencionaron nada de un concierto a última hora para las turistas que estaban de paso de Venezuela xD, así que apenas termino la noticia apague el televisor, vivi estaba lista y así salimos del hotel, apenas salimos mucha gente de nos quedo viendo, quizás reconocieron que éramos turistas, y la mini falda de Vivi estaba funcionando xD

-Mira vivi, tu mini funciona… -le dije al oído, ella rio fuerte, pero ya nos dio tiempo de seguir viendo a las personas, pues en el tour llamaban a los pasajeros, subimos al gran bus, por suerte el tour era en español pues venia con el paquete de vuelo, por así decirlo.

------

Aqui esta el primer capitulo ^^

ayer no lo publique porque mi internet fallo T.T

se que aun nadie lee el intro xD pero prometi

el intro y los dos primeros capitulos.

Si les gusta porfavor dejen comentarios :3

**pd:** perdonen los errores si hay alguno x3

**Addie**


	3. En corea, aún sin concierto ¿Sin DBSG?

**CAPITULO 2: **En Corea, aun sin concierto… ¿Sin DBSK?

-Bienvenidos primero que todo a Corea, Seúl es la capital, y en este tour haremos una paradas muy especiales en lugares especiales también daremos un pequeño curso básico de coreano para los que no están familiarizados con el idioma.-dijo la anfitriona, una coreana muy bonita, casi de mi edad, tal vez un poco mayor, pero no tan bonita como yo *¬*.

Fuimos a muchísimo lugares, los mencionaría, pero los nombres son muy difíciles de pronunciar, y tienen muchas S xD, y normalmente me enredo con ellas. Hubo un momento en un ejemplo de la anfitriona para explicar cómo preguntar ¿Cómo estás? Fue todo un lio porque Viviana no se cansaba de preguntar.

Bueno, en una parada en un parque, descansábamos un rato y después regresaríamos al hotel, vivi había ido a comprar helados cerca y yo la esperaba tranquilamente, pero unas personas atrajeron mi atención, mientras gritaban corrían hacia una misma dirección, parecía un maratón, en fin, no les hice mucho caso, hasta que justo en frente de mi, paso corriendo un chico con gafas negras y cabello negro, no pude ver bien su ropa, pues paso muy rápido, y siguiéndolo casi un millón de coreanas con cámaras, supuse que algún famoso perseguirían, y luego la curiosidad me mato, pero si las seguía, vivi me mataría si no me encontraba xD, así que me contuve, y mire al piso tratando de calmar mi curiosidad, pero a lo lejos vi un cosa muy curiosa, parecía un aparato en la calle, cerca de un árbol, en la grama, puse mi cara de no entender nada, y me levante para ver que era, esta vez la curiosidad me gano, fui hasta el árbol, y me incline a tomar entre mis manos el aparato, era un celular plateado.

Qué extraño… mire a los lados para ver si alguien veía que tenía su celular pero no había nadie alrededor, lo veía insistentemente en mi mano y bien decidí llevármelo, averiguaría después de quien era, o regresaría mañana, tal vez, y solo tal vez, el dueño del celular se dio cuenta y volverá mañana, pues ya era tarde. Vivi regreso con los helados-

-No había fresa, por eso te pedí de uva.-me dijo entregándomelo yo lo tome y guarde el celular en mi bolso, y sonreí-

-Volvamos, ya es tarde-le dije-

-Sip. ¿Viste la manada de coreanas?-me pregunto comiendo el helado, yo hacía lo mismo- le pregunte a un verdugo en el coreano que hablaba en español y este le pregunto a un coreano, y según lo que él le dijo, perseguían a un famoso.

-Sí, lo pude notar. Regresemos rápido, ¡nos dejan!-le dije corriendo, viendo que todos entraban al bus, ella me siguió, entramos a tiempo al bus, y así de regreso al hotel-

-Ahhhhh, ¡¡¡¡Seúl es muy bonita!!!!-exclamo vivi acostándose en la cama y abrazando la almohada- Seria perfecto si viera a mi Yunho xD

-Viviana… ¬¬…-la regañe, ella se sentó mirándome-

-Ya, dije que no te haría pensar en Jaejoong, pero no me puedes prohibir hablar de mi Yunho…

-Ya, pero si hablas de Yunho automáticamente me recuerdas a mi JaeJae… -dije haciendo pucheros- Vayamos a comer al restaurant del hotel y a dormir, por que mañana debemos comprar toda la mercancía de TVXQ-aclare, ella asintió y así ella se fue a cambiar por algo mas cómodo, yo también iba a hacer lo mismo pero me acorde del celular que había encontrado, y lo saque de mi cartera, al encenderlo lo que vi me hizo abrir los ojos tan grande que casi se me salen y caen al suelo xD. En el celular había una foto de TVXQ juntos sonriendo, y no parecía una imagen de Internet, definitivamente, era una foto tomada por el mismo celular- claro… entonces esto le debe pertenecer a una de esas coreanas que perseguían a…-calle por un momento, y recordé la imagen del chico pasando en frente de mi, por un momento el me miro y nos miramos, pero fue tan rápido que no pude ver su cara, ¡él era uno de TVXQ! Era tal delgado como mi Jae, ¿Podría ser?- Aishhhh…. ¡¡Que mala suerte tengo!!-me quejo, ¡¡y era cierto!! por dios, ya iba la segunda vez que hubiera podido hablarle y las circunstancias me lo impidieron, que rabia!- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aishhhh!!!!!!!-grite histérica, vivi salió del baño y me vio con cara de "¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta loca?", yo no dije nada, y guarde el celular otra vez, y salimos a comer al restaurant

-Dime… ¿Por qué gritabas?-me pregunto vivi, yo no conteste y solo seguí comiendo, tenía una cara de histérica que obvio nadie se me acercaba- ¿Y bien?

-Aishh… te contare, pero no te molestes… -le dije, ella me miro con cara de Que hiciste ahora?- Cuando estábamos en el hotel antes de ir al tour, pasaron una noticia en la tele, donde decían que TVXQ llego hoy a la misma hora que nosotros a Seúl, en el mismo aeropuerto.-le dije, vi como vivi no movió un músculo, pero bajo su mirada- lo siento, si te decía, te pondrías exactamente así…

-Camine... –comenzó a decir ella bajito- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por el mismos suelo donde camino mi Yunho!!!!!!!!-termino la frase muy emocionada ¿Qué rayos? o.O- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¡¡Estuvimos en el mismo aeropuerto!!! ¡¡Que emoción!!-yo sonreí-

-Que bueno. ¡Yo sabía que te emocionarías!-le dije yo fingiendo- Y bueno, también otra cosa… al parecer el famoso al que perseguían era uno de ellos, porque a una coreana loca se le cayó el celular que tiene una foto de ellos… -le dije, ella me miro curiosa-

-¿En serio?-me pregunto, yo asentí, y sonrió- Genial… llamemos desde el celular, gastemos el saldo y conozcamos gente.-me dijo emocionada, yo no estaba muy segura-

-¿Cómo crees? Yo no hago esas cosas… ¬¬-le dije mientras comía con los palillos- Además, he escuchado como son estas fans coreana, como una amiga les suele llamar, Surcoreanas asesinas, y si lo hace, creo que es por algo, no quiero problemas con ninguna surcoreana asesina. ¿Ok?-le aclare a ella, vivi solo se hizo la víctima y me miro con esos ojos de lo siento- No te estoy regañando. ¿Terminaste? Quiero dormir… -le dije suplicante, ella asintió y seguido nos levantamos, y fuimos a nuestra habitación, fue un día largo, con muchas paradas, solo quería dormir y lamentarme por no haber visto a ninguno de TVXQ, en fin…

-Eran las 2 de la mañana en Seúl. Vivi estaba ya por el quinto sueño susurrando obviamente cosas con Yunho y yo solo dormía tranquilamente, eran una de esas noches en las que no sueño nada. Pero exactamente a las 2 y 25 un sonido comienza a escucharse. Primero no le tomo atención, puesto que mi celular no tiene cobertura aquí (Intente llamar de Corea a Venezuela con línea Movilnet xD), pensé que era de la habitación de al lado, cuando dejo de sonar me volví a dormir. A los cinco minutos de nuevo el sonido, ¡dios! ¡Aquí queremos dormir! xD… me levante enfadada de la cama y Salí dispuesta a reclamar en la habitación de al lado, pero al salir supe que el sonido no era de al lado, pues ya no se sentía con tanta intensidad, entonces entre de nuevo a la habitación, evidentemente, era allí dentro.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-me dije, revise mi celular, efectivamente, no estaba entrando una llamada, ¿entonces?-… un momento.-me dije, el sonido paro, entonces fui hacia mi cartera y saque el celular que había encontrado, y si, tenia registradas 2 llamadas perdidas de un numero conocido por el celular, pero estaba en coreano así que no entendía nada- Bueno, ya dejaron de llamar… -me dije dejando el celular en la mesa y yendo hacia mi cama, pero entonces el celular comenzó a repicar de nuevo, un nudo en la garganta se quedo allí, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, siempre me ha dado miedo contestarles una llamada a personas que no conozco, si lo sé, estoy loca xD, fui de nuevo hacia la mesa y vi la llamada registrada, tome el celular y titubee para contestar la llamada-… cálmate tonta…-me dije antes de contestar la llamada, apreté el botón verde y coloque el auricular en el oído

-¿Bueno?-pregunte en español-

--------

-_¿Yobuseyo?_-se escucho del otro lado la voz de un chico, o hombre, no reconozco por la voz si es mayor o menor, solo se que no dije nada- ¿_Anyeong? ¿Nugu?_-pregunto de nuevo, eso sí lo entendí al instante, era algo parecido como, ¿quién eres?, pero no sabía cómo responder-

--------

-Amm… i… i find this cell phone in… in the park… -dije insegura y temerosa-

--------

-_Aishh._-se escucho un quejido al otro lado de la línea-

--------

-Sorry… i´ll go tomorrow to the park again.-le dije, obvio por si quería su celular de vuelta-

--------

-_Tomorrow. Go. ¿Okay?_-me dijo algo enfadado y después colgó, yo temblé, sí que me había dado miedo su voz sonaba misteriosa, me quede viendo el celular un poco más, mi sorpresa un no salía de mi cara, pero voltee a ver a vivi que estaba dormida y decidí dormir también, que experiencia tan mas extraña.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Está bien… no te vayas muy lejos… yo regreso pronto, nos vemos en el hotel.-le hable a vivi que asintió y se fue a turistear por allí, claro, siempre cerca del hotel, para no perderse. Yo camine hasta el parque donde había encontrado el celular, aun recordaba aquella voz extrañamente familiar, pero me había dado mucho miedo oírlo. En fin, llegue al parque y me senté en la misma banca donde estaba ayer, y espere un rato. Veía a las personas pasar, unas que otras parejas, y una linda familia con una pequeña niña, no pude evitar sonreír, yo también quería una familia así, pero claro todavía no xD me mata mi mama si le doy SEMEJANTE noticia, pero esperaba conseguir a alguien especial pronto. Ya, paso alrededor de 1 hora, y nada que veía a nadie acercarse a mí, estaba muy aburrida, pero debía esperar, no soportaría otra llamada en la madrugada de ese tipo escalofriante.

Pronto vi a un hombre con chamarra negra de cuero, lentes y gorra acercarse a mí, ahí si me puse súper nerviosa o era el tipo del celular o estaba oficialmente secuestrada, mi corazón casi hablaba por si solo xD, entonces vi como se situó frente a mi viéndome insistentemente, luego yo lo vi, este vio a los lados y me vio de nuevo.

-My cellphone.-me dijo, reconocí la voz de inmediato, el tipo del celular xD, yaaa… creían que era otra persona, ¿no? Yo reaccione y me levante dándole en su mano el celular pero antes de que él lo tomara yo lo retire- ¿What?-me pregunto el-

-You must to say "Thanks", you know that?-le dije, pues se veía a leguas que solo tomaría el celular y se iría-

-Gimme the cellphone now.-me dijo enfadado, yo lo mire igual enfadada, y casi (por no decir que lo hice xD) que le lancé el celular, el lo pudo atrapar y me miro esta vez con odio, listo para irse-

-Estúpido.-le dije en español, el ya se estaba yendo desde donde vino- ¡¡Estúpido, Idiota!!-le grite fuerte, total el no entendía, pero para mi sorpresa este se detuvo, yo me asuste y me voltee para irme, caminando rápido, pronto sentí que me seguían, voltee y lo que vi, fue al mismo chico corriendo hacia mí pero esta vez tras el había una manada de coreanas, supuestamente siguiéndole, yo me quede parada y lo veía venir hacia mí, no me moví, estaba en shock, fue cuando entonces vi que la manada de coreanas alcanzo al chico y luego ambos, a mí, sentí un gran golpe en la espalda y luego en la cabeza, pensé que me quedaría sin ella xD, y ya después, todo se había vuelto totalmente oscuro.

-Gunun Gu Yinguga Aneigo!-grito una de las fans, y siguieron otro camino, el chico entonces al ver que las coreanas obsesivas no estaban se quito la gorra y los lentes, dejando su cabello claro expuesto, era nada más ni nada menos que Hero Jaejoong

-Aishh… que fastidio… -dijo en coreano, entonces se levanto, estaba encima de mí, yo por supuesto no sentía nada, puesto que estaba inconsciente, el me vio en el suelo, y creyó que aun estaba en shock- levántate no es para tanto, lo paso a menudo y no es tan… -dejo de hablar cuando se acerco a verme de cerca-… malo.-termino, su rostro adquirió cierto temor, cuando vio en el suelo donde yo estaba inconsciente, había una mancha de sangre, lo único que pudo hacer ante tanta presión fue usar su recién devuelto celular para hacer una llamada- ¿Hyung?... tengo un problema…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Viví estaba en el hotel, eran las 3 de la tarde, y yo había partido a las 11, no tenia como llamarme, y pues estaba muy preocupada, como solo conocía al botones le empezó a hacer señas preguntando por mí, al final le pregunto la única frase que aprendió con el profesor Álvaro en secundaria xD, ya iban a ser las 4 y yo aun no estaba en el hotel.

-Mientras en otro hotel estaba yo acostada en una cama gigante, mucho más grande que las que había visto en televisión, estaba aun inconsciente, y una pequeña gasa cubría la herida de mi cabeza.

-¿Dices que fueron atropellados por las fans?-pregunto nada más ni nada menos que yunho a Jae (*.* mi sueño hecho realidad y estoy inconsciente… )- ¿En un auto….?

-No… una manada. Según lo poco que hable con ella, encontró mi celular ayer en el parque, y hoy fui a buscarlo, pero las fans me encontraron, aunque de milagro me pasaron por alto.-conto Jae que estaba sentado junto a mí, a su lado estaba Micky y del otro lado estaban Junsu y Max, Yunho estaba de pie-

-¿Qué haremos con ella?-pregunta Junsu- La llevamos a algún lado ¿o qué?

-Por lo pronto, hay que cuidarla hasta que despierte.-dice Yunho- Cuando vuelva en sí, entonces la llevaremos a donde nos pida.

-Solo ruego por que no sea una fan -dice Micky, mientras yo comienzo a despertar, siento un dolor muy grande en mi cabeza, abro los ojos lentamente, y me hace sentir muy mareada, al principio no puedo enfocar bien mi vista, pero escucho alrededor-

-Se está despertando.-dice Max, obviamente en coreano. Yo termino de abrir mis ojos y lo primero que veo es el techo-

-Es muy bonita.-dice Yunho sonriéndome. Ahora si bajo un poco la mirada encontrándome con ellos-

-¿Quiénes… son… ustedes…?-pregunto muy bajito mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, entonces a la habitación entro Lee Soo Man (con el miedo que le tengo a este señor )-

-¿Despertó?-pregunto Lee Soo Man con su voz grave-

-Está despertando-dice Yunho, mientras yo me siento aun con los ojos cerrados y tocando mi cabeza, los 6 hombres están curiosos viéndome, yo abro los ojos y los veo, por X causa, no los puedo reconocer a ninguno en ese momento, y mi mirada es confusa-

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto en español, no recordaba quienes eran ni donde estaban- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy en un hotel?-preguntaba asustándome más-

-¿Qué idioma es el que habla?-pregunto Jae a Yunho, este solo se encogió de hombros-

-Creo que es español-dijo Max viéndome- Somos Dong Bang Shin Ki.-me dijo en español, tan inteligente… xD, yo le vi, lo conocía, entonces cerré mis ojos, y de un golpe recordé todo, suspire y los vi-

-…."Dong Bang… ¿Quéeeeeee? ¡No inventes! ¡Mentira! O.o… "… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-les pregunte en ingles-

-Estas aquí por que tuviste un accidente.-me dijo Lee Soo Man, yo lo vi, y luego a los otros chicos, estaba muy confusa y aun mareada-

-¿Un accidente?-pregunte en ingles, y suspire de nuevo, la cabeza me dolía muchísimo- Es cierto, fue a llevarle el celular a un chico que se le perdió en el parque… -lo dije en español y bajito-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yunho que no había escuchado ni entendido, yo lo mire, y no podía creer que estaba viendo a Yunho de TVXQ, ¿qué rayos? ¿después de hablar con ellos normalmente me emociono? xD que rara!-

-Eres U-Know Yunho…-le dije en coreano, el abrió los ojos y asintió yo también abrí mas los ojos, ¿desde cuándo hablo tan fluidamente el coreano? xD- Xiah Junsu, Micky YooChun, Max Chagmin y… Hero JaeJoong…-dijo de último viéndole de reojo, y sentía como mi cabeza dolía más-

-Sí, es una fan…-dijo Micky, entonces los cinco vieron a Lee Soo Man-

-Tú eres el culpable Jaejoong, cuando se recupere tú la llevaras de vuelta a su casa.-dijo Lee Soo Man antes de irse de la habitación-

-Yo sé todo de ustedes.-les dije muy emocionada- No tengo sus CD´s originales, pero prometo comprarlos-les volví a hablar en coreano-

-Supongo que gracias…-me dijo muy desinteresadamente Yunho, yo borre mi sonrisa-

-Debo ser una molestia ¿verdad?-pregunte triste- No se preocupen, yo me voy ahora mismo, lo último que quiero es incomodar a mis ídolos-dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba de la cama y volvía a caer sentada, había sentido un horrible dolor en el tobillo- Aishhh… -me queje, entonces Hero se inclino y reviso mi tobillo, mientras los demás se acercaron-

-Está totalmente roto. -decía mientras lo examinaba con sus manos, yo sentía que me moría, debía irme pues sentía que estaba estorbando, pero no todos los días tu cantante favorito revisa cuando estas herida ¿o sí?-

-No… se preocupen…-hable apenas, estaba pura babas *¬*.-yo, puedo regresar-dije asintiendo mientras trataba de levantarme coloque una de mis manos en la cama para apoyarme y no caer-

-Sera mejor que te quedes allí, buscare hielo-me hablo con una sonrisa Max, yo simplemente no podía creer nada de lo que sucedía, y me quede callada, apenas asentí y vi como Hero recostaba mi pie en la cama con cuidado y Yunho se sentaba a mi lado-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto, y yo no podía hablar, sencillamente, viví no me creería cuando se lo cuente , ¡¡Viviana…!!-

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte, y Micky vio su reloj-

-Las 5:34 pm-me dijo, yo me queje, ya era muy tarde, y ella de seguro me estaba esperando-

-Tengo que irme ya.-dije preocupada- Debe estar esperándome… -dije tratando de levantarme de nuevo-

-No puedes irte así, estás lastimada-me dijo Junsu con su tierna voz y preocupado, yo voltee a verle-

-Pero… debo, irme… -decía por lo bajo- Hay alguien esperándome, si quiera debo avisarle donde estoy…-dije mientras mordía mi labio-

-Utiliza mi celular para llamar.-me dijo Jae dándome el celular, el celular que reconocí al instante, y deje mis ojos abiertos-

-¿Tú eres el cretino del celular?-pregunte, el adquirió un rostro de fastidio-

-¿Cretino?-dijo Yunho casi riéndose- ¿Ya se conocían? xDDD-yo no dije una palabra solo accedí a llamar rápidamente al hotel-

-¿Vivi?-dije hablando en español, todos adquirieron un rostro curioso ante un nuevo idioma que no conocían- Lo siento por retrasarme, estoy… estoy, aun esperando al idiota del celular…-dije viendo de reojo a Hero, estaba muy enfadada, no sabía porque, pero ya no me caía tan bien mi príncipe- Si, volveré cuando devuelva el celular, Okay, no salgas sin mí. Bye.-dije colgando y entregándole el celular de nuevo a Hero-

-Gracias.-susurré.

-Solo entendí Okay y Bye.-dijo Junsu riendo-

-¿Hablas español? ¿De dónde eres?-me pregunto curioso Micky, mientras Max regresaba con el hielo para colocarme en mi tobillo-

-¿Eres chilena o Mexicana?-me dijo Max, yo negué, esos no son los únicos países existente en América ¿saben? Odio cuando dejan a mi país en el olvido cuando de fans de DBSK se trata-

-Soy venezolana-les dije, ellos colocaron una cara de aun más interés-

-¿Venezolana? ¿De Venezuela?-me pregunto Yunho redundando x3, yo asentí- ¿Allá también hablan español?

-¿Nunca han escuchado de Venezuela?-pregunto, todos negaron como niños de una escuela que están aprendiendo los números, se veían tan lindos, que olvide mi rabia-No saben lo famosos que son allá… -dije yo sonriendo- Bueno, no tanto como lo son aquí. Yo soy la presidente del Club de Fan de Venezuela.-les dije, ellos se emocionaron al saber que tenían fans en países que no conocían xD-

-¿En serio?-me dijo Junsu sonriendo, yo asentí-

-Eso es fantástico-dijo el lindo Max-

-Sip, no somos muchas, pero prometo hacer el grupo más grande-dije yo sonriendo de nuevo-

-Oye, eres agradable…-dijo Yunho- No eres una fan… desquiciada por así decirlo xD. No trataras de secuestrarnos, ¿O sí?-pregunto él, yo sonreí y negué al rato-

-Nop.-dije, ahh, no lo hare porque ya me descubrieron xD además, estoy cojita, así si salgo corriendo con Hero acuestas me agarran fácilmente T.T- Me gusta mucho su música, si secuestro a alguno de ustedes no podrían seguir así como van.-aclare, todos tenían cara de sorpresa, hasta mi bello Jae-

-Wuau… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-me dijo Micky-

-No lo dije. Soy… Adr…-me calle, y lo pensé mejor, se reirían mucho de mi nombre si lo digo ¬¬- Soy Addie.-dije alfil, ellos sonrieron-

-Addie. Un curioso nombre-dijo Junsu-

-Si…-dijo Hero que estaba a mi lado, no sabía porque pero aun me sentía enfadada cuando recuerdo la manera en que me hablo-

-Ya, ¿Ahora si dirán de donde se conocen?-pregunto Yunho, yo voltee mi cara a dirección contrario donde estaba mi príncipe, me hacia la dura xD-

-Por que no le preguntas mejor a él-dije señalándolo- Después de todo, le podrán preguntar si cuando uno recupera un objeto gracias a otra se le agradece, ¿No?-no entendieron muy bien lo que quise decir, solo Max-

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Max a Hero, el solo suspiro cansado y un poco fastidiado-

-Se que no debía hablarte mal. Pero tampoco es para tanto.-me dijo, yo voltee a verle y le enseñe mi tobillo-

-Eso tendrá que llevar yeso, ¿Y no es para tanto?-le dije- SI me hubieras dicho Gracias, no estaría aquí y así-le dije casi regalándolo, los otros veían la situación con gracia-

-No te daré las gracias, porque tu no lo encontraste, tú me lo quitaste. ¿Crees que no se que tú me estabas persiguiendo ayer por el parque? Por eso es que lo tienes…-dijo el defendiéndose, yo me quede callada, dios, si no me sostienen juro que hubiese golpeado a mi príncipe en ese mismo momento xD-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no sabía que era tuyo!-le dije- ¿Recuerdas que en el parque ayer cuando pasaste corriendo, pasaste por el frente de una chica que estaba sentada en la misma banca donde estaba hoy?-le pregunte, el pensó un rato y luego asintió- Adivina, esa chica sentada en esa banca ayer, era yo. Estaba con un tour, apenas llegue ayer a Seúl después de un largo vuelo y mi amiga había ido por helado. No estaba persiguiéndote, cuando pasaste encontré el celular del otro lado de la calle…-le aclare, entonces ahí si no pudo decir nada xD jajaja, le gane-

-Creo que le debes una disculpa y un "gracias" Hyung-dijo Yunho-

-Ya, está bien… te recompensare con un autógrafo-me dijo, yo abrí los ojos, ¡Un autógrafo!... no, espera… eso no está bien-

-No quiero tu autógrafo-le dije- No quiero nada de ti ¿Ok?-le dije altanera- Muchas gracias a todos pero debo irme…-les dije mientras me quitaba el hielo Max y yo me levantaba.- pero si quiero un autógrafo de los demás.-explique sin poder evitar ser una fan a fin de cuentas xD los cuatro me sonrieron-

-Ya afuera de la habitación me despedía.

-Muchas gracias por todo, y disculpen las molestias. -decía inclinándome hacia ellos, estos solo sonrieron menos Hero que no se encontraba allí-

-Esperamos verte otra vez Addie, eres muy simpática-me dijo Junsu, y yo me derretí, y sonreí también-

-Tienes un bonito acento español-me dijo Max- ^^

-Y eres muy bonita-me dijo Micky, yaaa… que estoy que hago que aun me duele el tobillo y que quedo xD-

-Gracias por los halagos-les dije-

-Mándale saludos a tu amiga que es mi fan-me dijo Yunho sonriendo mientras me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje y viendo tras ellos estaba Hero, entonces mi rostro pasó a uno de enfado, pero luego olvide eso, luego los otros pensarían que era con ellos-

-Lo hare, Gracias otra vez-dije y entonces me di media vuelta y me fui, cojeando xD, baje por el ascensor pues si bajaba por las escaleras seguro rodaba T.T-Estúpido Hero, mira que arruinarme la perfecta imagen que tenia de él, de mi príncipe encantador y precioso xD… ahhh… -pero igual, y aun así cuando vi su verdadera personalidad, aun lo sigo amando como la primera vez que le vi. Qué idiota es enamorarse de alguien que no conoces ¿verdad?- Y ahora hablo sola… T.T la profesora leydy tenía razón, tengo problemas xD…-me dije hablándome a mí de nuevo.

------------

Segundo capitulo listo!! Ahora esperaré ^^

Adoro a Yunho *O* es realmente encantador~ waaaaa~

tenerlos a todos asi, tratandome de forma amable~

pero Jaejoong esta odioso x3 él siempre ¬¬ es este ficku claro xD

espero que de verdad les guste, es un tema no comun, como lo es

un fanfic de Dong Bang Shin Gi, si tienen dudas

acercade alguna palabra coreana pueden preguntarme ^^ si?

Adoro este ficku -3- y espero que con el tiempo lo adoren tambien~

chaito, me despido con besitos ~ !

**pd:** disculpen los errores que se me pasen en la correccion TOT

Aclaraciones:  
**Hyung**: hermano mayor (solo lo usan los hombres)  
**Saranghaeyo:** Te amo  
**Anyeong:** "hola"  
**Nugu:** Para preguntar "¿quien es?" literalmente se estaria diciendo "¿Quien?"  
**Yobuseyo**: se usa para contestar el telefono, funciona como un "¿aló?"

**Addie**


	4. El cretino del Celular

**CAPITULO 3:** El cretino del celular

Ya eran las 6 y media, y entonces llegue al hotel, subiendo de nuevo por el ascensor y llegando coja a mi habitación, encontré a Vivi viendo la tele sentada en el sillón, cuando me vio llegar se levanto-

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto- Estaba preocupada, ¿Sabías? Corea es muy grande…-me dijo, mientras yo cojeaba hasta sentarme en el sillón- ¿Qué te paso?-me pregunto, yo la vi cansada-

-Solo quiero dormir un rato, me duele la cabeza…-dije casi susurrando-

-Estas toda golpeada ¿Qué sucedió?-yo suspire de nuevo, y entonces le conté todo lo que había sucedido, allá ella si me creía, cuando acabe de contarle se quedo sentada en el sillón sin moverse- ¿Me trajiste…?-me preguntó, antes que terminara la pregunta yo le entregue los autógrafos que eran para ella, puso notar que el de Hero no estaba- Un momento… ¿Y el de Hero?-yo la vi fastidiada-

-Tienes el de tu Yunho ¿No? Ese tonto de Hero no importa. Es sólo un integrante más…-le hable, aun estaba muy enfadada como para pedirle un autógrafo para Vivi, ella me vio picara-

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-me pregunto curiosa- ¡Cuéntame! ¡Dime que paso!

-¡No paso nada!, Es un estúpido, es lo que se-le dije suspirando- Por su culpa mira como quede. Me duele mucho el tobillo y mi cabeza…-le dije mientras me quejaba .-

-Ya, pero conociste a TVXQ. Es fantástico, aunque te cayera mal tu propio amor.-me dijo-

-Sí, mi mama tenía razón. Hero JaeJoong es arrogante, y malhumorado… TOT-me dije- Pero no deja de ser encantador… -le confesé- El fue quién reviso la herida de mi tobillo, pero eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta que era el del celular…-le dije molesta de nuevo- Todos son mas lindos en persona. Muy distintos de la computadora Vivi. Yunho es muy guapo. Max muy amable, un caramelito, Junsu es muy divertido y Micky tierno y cortés…-le decía a Vivi que se emocionaba con cada palabra-

-¡Yo los quiero conocer!-me decía saltando en el sillón-ya… ¿Pero cómo le hiciste para que te entendieran tan bien? ¿Inglés?- yo negué-

-Coreano-le dije-

-Pero si no hablas coreano~ -me dijo Vivi como diciéndome mentirosa-

-En serio, hable en coreano, no sé cómo, pero lo hice a la perfección-le dije, ella no estaba muy convencida- Creo que el golpe me dio súper poderes para hablar coreano.

-Jajajajajajajaja… si claro chica con súper poderes para hablar coreano-me dijo ella burlándose- Por cierto, ¿No llevabas tu cartera?-me pregunto, entonces me di cuenta que la había dejado allá-

-Aishhh… no puedo creerlo ._. ~ la deje en el hotel de ellos….-le dije a Vivi quejándome- No quiero volver ahí. Muero de pena.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Yo quiero ver a mi Yunho, quizás se enamore de mi…-me dijo sonriendo- Por favor, por favor, por favor.-me suplicaba, yo negaba rotundamente, no quería ver a ese mal agradecido de nuevo, solo en los escenario, cantando y bailando xD-

-No Vivi, no, no, no y no, es mi última palabra. No iré, no llevaba nada importante allí.-le aclaré, ella se decepciono, si, nada importante… solo la cedula de identidad, mi carnet estudiantil de la universidad, como 80 dólares, 20 bolívares, mi tarjeta de crédito y mi celular que no funciona T.T, pero obviando eso, nada xD- Ya, vamos a cambiarnos y cenamos. Tengo mucho sueño, mañana iré al hospital por el yeso de mi tobillo, me duele muchísimo-me queje cerrando los ojos, no podía pararme- Mejor ordena a la habitación-

-Lo hare si prometes que iremos a buscar tu cartera al hotel de ellos.-me dijo chantajeándome, yo la mire, y yo misma me levante a ordenar, no iba a ir de nuevo a ver a ese odioso, ya tiene un nuevo apodo para mi, "El cretino del celular".-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Los cinco guapos chicos estaban en habitación cenando, mientras hablaban de la chica que había dejado su apartamento hacia unas horas.

-Era muy linda, ¿Verdad Hyung?-le dijo Yunho a Micky que asentía-

-No parecía turista. Por la forma de sus ojos…-acotó Micky-

-Es cierto. Por un momento pensé que había inventado el nombre de su país. xD-dijo Junsu, seee… Venezuela suena muy raro-

-Es cierto. Venezuela existe. Tiene una de las más grandes refinerías petroleras del mundo, casi todos le compran el petróleo a Venezuela.-dijo Max, mientras los otros se quedaban perplejos- Leí un poco después que se fue ella-dijo, y siguieron comiendo-

-Parece que a Hero no le agrado esa linda chica-dijo Yunho molestándolo-

-Ella es muy altanera como para ser una chica-dice recordando el tono de voz con el que le hable xD, lo siento, pero no iba a permitir que te fueras sin decir gracias…-Me cae de lo peor.-finalizo-

-Yo creo que es muy simpática. Deberíamos verla de nuevo-dijo Junsu-

-Si le damos alas, de seguro va a creer que puede hacerse famosa con nosotros, no haremos eso-dijo Yunho con su rol de líder, tan bello… *.*-

-Tienes razón-dijo Micky, aunque él tenía muchas ganas de volver a verme ^^-

-Oh!... su bolso…-dijo Max, señalándola- se quedó.

-¿Y ahora? Ella debe tener papeles importantes allí…-dijo Junsu, los otros asintieron menos Hero que ignoraba todo acerca de mi T.T-

-Hay que llevársela.-dijo Yunho- Después de todo, nuestras fans la arrollaron xD-por fin, alguien que me tiene compasión… T.T-

-Pues si…-dijo Junsu- pero ¿Cómo sabremos donde esta?-pregunto, entonces Max fue por mi bolso y lo abrió, ¿que no saben que revisar el bolso de una chica es mala suerte? Bueno, si ustedes irán… ¡revísenla! :D-

-Haber… tiene… una cartera…-dijo sacando mi cartera marrón con un corazón dorado-… tiene, curitas… xD-si, Eskay lo confianza, siempre llevo curitas, suelo herirme mucho T.T- tiene un celular…-dijo sacando mi Nokia 6265 plateado, Hero le arrebato mi celular a Max y lo encendió, de papel tapiz había una imagen de él, una pose muy sexy para ser exactos *¬*-

-¡Ha! Miren… tiene una imagen mía…-dijo Hero victorioso enseñándola ¬¬- Así que es mi fan…-dijo pícaro ¬¬- esa tonta…

-Aquí esta.-dijo Max- Se hospeda en el hotel central de Seúl.-dijo guardando todo de nuevo, y arrebatándole mi celular a Hero, gracias por salvarme Maxito ^^-

-Entonces esta dicho. Mañana iremos a su hotel, a devolverle su bolso-dijo Yunho sonriendo, Hero con cara fastidiosa, vería de nuevo a "La loca del golpe en la cabeza", así me había llamado después de todo lo que habíamos pasado xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era el tercer día en Seúl y ya estaba lastimada y con yeso… ^^U, Vivi había ido a comprar más mercancía de TVXQ sola, y yo estaba acostada en mi cama viendo la televisión, todo era muy raro, podía ver los programas con tranquilidad porque entendía todo a la perfección, era muy extraño.

-… de seguro alguna de esas surcoreanas me hizo budu…-dije yo mientras cambiaba el canal para ver otra cosa- Espero Viviana se acuerde y me traiga algo…-dije quejándome de nuevo por el dolor en mi tobillo- aishh… que dolor… -me decía, mientras escuche que tocaban el timbre a la habitación- ¿Ya regreso? ¿Tan rápido?-me pregunté- ¡Pasa!-le grite desde la cama, luego no escuche mas el timbre, supuse que ya había entrado, pero al rato de nuevo tocaron- Aishhh…. Me quiere hacer caminar… -me levante de lo mas incomoda y tome mis muletas, y camine hacia la puerta, llevaba puesto un jean rasgado todo fashion xD (como diría Kimber ^^) y una blusa de color rosa con un diseño de un corazón por un lado en la parte de abajo, y mi cabello recogido en una cola a un lado, estaba muy bonita y no es por alagarme :P. Después llegue a la puerta y abrí- No te dije que debías llevar tu llave porque yo no podía… -me calle completamente al ver a los cinco chicos mas apuestos de todo este universo frente a mi-… ustedes…-susurre sin saber que decir, obvio lo dije en español, ellos no entendieron, y actué de inmediato y le hable en coreano- Annyeong-les dije sonriendo, ellos sonrieron y me contestaron-

-Buenas tardes.-me dijeron en español, y entonces yo sonreí al máximo, saludándome en español y todo *.*-

-¿Por qué no dicen lo que practicamos ayer?-dijo Max casi regañándolos -

-Es que… a mí se me olvido…-dijo tímido Yunho, mientras Junsu mostro indiferencia, a el también se le había olvidado, mientras Micky paso al frente y me saludo con un beso en la mano, yo sentía que moría xD-

-Buenas tardes, linda señorita-me dijo en español-

-Buenas tarde precioso~ -le dije sabiendo que no me entendería, en serio, esto de hablarles y que no entiendas me gustaba jijiji…-

-¿Eso qué significa?-me pregunto Yunho-

-Algo parecido a Buenas tardes solamente-les explique en coreano- Pasen por favor…-les dije tratando de quitarme de enfrente, pero esas odiosas muletas no me permitían moverme mucho ¬¬. Paso Yunho, Junsu, Micky, Max y por ultimo Hero, que parecía mas bien obligado a venir, yo quite mi sonrisa peor igual espere a que el apsara para poder cerrar la puerta-

-Se quedo tu bolso ayer…-me dijo Yunho mientras me lo entregaba, yo sonreí y asentí con una inclinación-

-Gamsahabnida-le dije agradeciendo y sentándome con ellos en la pequeña sala que había allí-

.- ¿Como sigue tu pie?-pregunto Hero, yaaa… estaba preocupado… *¬*-

-Mejor… en el hospital me dijeron que no debía caminar mucho, pero no es tan grave.-dije sacándole la duda con una pequeña sonrisa, está bien ser mala pero no todo el tiempo ._. –

-¿Y tu amiga?-me pregunto Yunho-

-Ella no está ahora. Salió a… comprar… unas cosas…-dije nerviosa, no iba a confesar que había ido a comprar su propia mercancía-

-Me hubiera encantado conocerla-dice Yunho son una sonrisa-

-Si ^^U "Y ella se muere por conocerte y casarse contigo xD"-dije y pensé-

-Addie, dinos algunas palabras en español.-me dice Junsu emocionado, yo sonrió nerviosa-

-¿Cómo qué?-les pregunto-

-Junsu venimos a verla, no a usarla como traductora-regaño Yunho a Junsu w-

-Ya, si no es molestia…-le dije tiernamente a Junsu y a Yunho- ¿Qué quieren que traduzca?-pregunte de nuevo-

-ChuiSunghabnida-me dijo Micky, Hero entonces pareció más interesado en la conversación-

-"Lo siento" o "Perdon"-respondí, de inmediato todos comenzaron a repetirlo, así que no pude aguantarme de una pequeña bromilla xD- Hero-le hable a él- repite "Soy un idiota"-le dije tratando de no morirme de la risa, el lo dudo y veía a los demás-

-¿Y eso que significa?-me pregunto, yo reprimí mi risa y trate de parecer seria-

-Solo repítelo. "Soy un idiota"-le dije de nuevo, este lo volvió a pensar, pero al final termino repitiéndolo-

-"S-soy, ¿un?-preguntó con la mirada yo asentí- idiota"-repitió, yo no pude evitar reír, no estruendosamente claro xD, pero si una pequeña risa- ¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que algo malo era…-me dijo enfadado-

-Lo siento y… -le dije en español, mientras los otros estaban curiosos-

-¿Y qué significa "Soy un idiota"?-pregunto Yunho, de inmediato Max rio recordando la frase-

-Oh! Ya sé lo que significa…-dijo riendo aun el lindo Maxito ^^-

-Ahora di Gamsahabnida en español-me dijo Yunho al cual le brillaban los ojos-

-"Gracias"-dije yo en español-

-Ohhhh….-dijeron los cuatro al unísono-

-Y dime Addie… ¿Qué trabajas?-me pregunta Micky-

-No trabajo. No aún.-les dije, ellos quedaron con cara de no entender- Tengo 18 años.-dije-

-¿18?-pregunto Junsu, yo asentí-

-¿18?-me pregunto Yunho, yo volví a asentir- ¿Antes de 19 y después del 17?-me dijo redundando w ¡tan bello…!-

-No pareces de 18 años.-me dice Max-

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho. -respondí- Estoy estudiando aun la universidad-aclaré-

-Ohhh…-dicen al unisonó-

-Y… ¿Cómo es tu país?-me pregunto Hero curioso, por un momento se me olvidó todo y respondí a la pregunta-

-Pues, Venezuela es un país muy libre. Lo único difícil de estar allá es que uno no puede salir tan fácilmente de viaje.-aclare- Pero Venezuela es un país maravilloso…-dije sonriendo, a pesar que no me gusta mucho mi país, debo aceptar que es precioso- Esta la caída de Agua más grande del mundo, en el estado Bolívar-les decía, y los veía perplejos escuchando- También está el teleférico más grande del mundo, en Mérida. Y uno de los lagos más grandes también, donde yo viví, en el Zulia.-les decía-

-Wuau…-exclamo Junsu-

-¿Pero cuantas provincias hay en tu país?-pregunto Micky-

-Allá no hay provincias, si no estados. Hay 23 estados y un distrito capital. El distrito capital es Caracas, la capital de Venezuela, porque es un estado situado en el medio del país y éste está rodeado por montañas, es como una guarida. Además, que allí nació nuestro libertador…-decía yo inspirada hablándoles de todo lo que había aprendido en secundaria xD- Creo que los estoy aburriendo, ¿Verdad?-pregunte nerviosa-

-¡No, no, no para nada!-exclamo Max- Continua. El libertador de Venezuela.-dijo el, yo sonrei y prosegui-

-No es el libertador de Venezuela. Liberto también Colombia. El acabo con la esclavitud en épocas criticas de Venezuela, y cuando Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela formaban un solo país conocido como Nueva Granada.-explicaba- o.o Emmm …-me susurré- ¿les hablo de historia? WTF!

-¡Wow! Tu País tiene una historia muy interesante-exclama Yunho sonriendo y aun asombrado *.*-

-…. Pues sí. Es interesante, aun cuando me dormía en las clases de historia en secundaria…-bromee yo xD tan chistosa, solo algunos rieron-Además que Venezuela es uno de los países donde tiene diferentes tipos de personas. Hay rubias, castañas, morenas, asiáticas, europeas, españolas…

-¿Hay coreanos en tu país?-me pregunto Hero-

-Pues, yo he visto Chinos, Japoneses, pero ningún Coreano, o… de pronto si lo he visto pero no lo he notado ^^U…-le respondí-

-Esto es increíble, jamás aprendí tanto en una conversación con una fan…-dice Yunho sonriendo-

-De seguro debe ser extraño para ustedes ver gente diferente.-les dije yo-

-Más o menos.-dijo Max-

-A mí, lo que me interesa es aprender español.-dice Junsu sonriendo- Me da mucha curiosidad-

-Oh! En Venezuela también hay una selección de Futbol.-le dije yo, sus ojitos le brillaron y sonrió asombrado-

-¿De verdad?-me pregunto como un niño ante un enorme caramelo xD-

-Sip.-le dije- La Vino tinto –finalicé sonriendo-

-Vine… vino… vino…-trato de repetir Junsu-

-La-Vi-no-tin-to-le digo despacio-

-La-vino-tinto-dice Junsu repitiendo lentamente- ¡La vino tinto!-dice ya mas familiarizado con la palabra- ¡La vino tinto!-dice de nuevo ^^U sonriendo-

-Aishhh… ya tenemos que irnos chicos.-anuncia Yunho. Noooo, no se vayan T.T…-

-Awww…..-exclama Triste Junsu, mientras Max y Micky colocan una cara de pena-

-De veras…-susurré yo. Era obvio que no los iba a volver a ver más, y estaba triste por eso, deseaba pedirle el autógrafo a Hero, pero no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ¬¬- Fue un gran placer conocerlos, y **muchas gracias **por devolverme mi bolso.-dije viendo de reojo a Hero que sonrió por lo bajo sabiendo mis intenciones :P, los otros rieron y se levantaron yendo a la puerta, yo trate de levantarme pero no podía, esas muletas era un infierno , Hero me sostuvo y me ayudo, yo le vi a los ojos, y obvio me sonroje ·/· -

-Me lo recordaras eternamente ¿Verdad?-me susurra él a mi oído suavemente haciendo que me estremezca. Y lo logró-

-Solo deseo que cumplas con lo que debes cumplir. Pero igual… ya no nos veremos más…-le susurre triste mientras caminaba por mi solita hacia donde estaban los otros, yo abrí la puerta y ellos salieron- ¿Alguien les espera abajo?-pregunte-

-Sí. La camioneta nos espera-dijo Max-

-Cuídate mucho Addie-dice Micky con algo de pena, pues sabía lo mismo que yo, no nos íbamos a ver mas-

-Sí, espero que termines exitosamente tu carrera en tu país.-me dice Yunho-

-Esperamos que… nos volvamos a ver, para seguir escuchando acerca de la historia de tu País-me dijo Junsu- Y las clases de español están pendientes.-dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo sonreí y asentí-

-Y sigue siendo nuestra fans. Por favor.-dijo Yunho-

-Pasen por mi Foro en Internet. TVXQ Purple Flame.-les dije el nombre y ellos sonrieron y entonces comenzaron a caminar, por ultimo y un momento se quedo Hero frente a mí-

-Fue, un placer… Addie…-me dijo, obvio se veía su arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero no me dijo nada mas, y entonces me dije "_Si no lo voy a volver a ver… por lo menos hare algo que recuerde eternamente_"… entonces reuní todas mis fuerzas, todo mi valor, y me acerqué a él colocando mi único pie sano de puntitas y robándole así a Hero un beso en los labios, fue muy rápido pero… diossss yo ME SENTI EN EL CIELO, Hero abrió los ojos viéndome bastante anonadado, cuando me separé yo baje mi rostro, la tristeza en mi era muy evidente. No dije una sola palabra, y el tampoco, solo se fue, por suerte, ninguno de los otros estaban allí, y vi a Hero caminando un poco aturdido, yo solo me queje en silencio y entre a mi habitación. Me quede allí, recostada en la puerta unos segundos ¿Qué estupidez había cometido?-

-Tonta… tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…-me decía una y otra vez- ¿Cómo haces semejantes tonterías? Claro, las tonterías solo las hacen los tontos…-me queje, cerré los ojos y cojeando de nuevo fui a la sala, allí me senté y quede un rato sin hacer absolutamente nada, entonces de la nada, en mis labios aparecía una sonrisa pequeña, sutil, pero sin duda de felicidad. ¡Lo hecho, hecho esta!, bese a Hero JaeJoong, ¡y aun estoy viva!-… no es tan malo…-me dije sonriendo mas- Sus labios son… tal y como los imaginé… -me dije de nuevo, susurrando esta vez, mientras tocaba mis labios- Ahora sí, oficialmente, mi vida está completa-finalicé con una sonrisa grande y viendo a la nada, ahora todo era felicidad pura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aishh… Addie… Recupérate pronto… no quiero ir sola a la tienda otra vez…-se quejaba Viviana que entraba al hotel con una bolsa de puras camisetas de TVXQ xD. En ese mismo momento los cinco chicos salían, Viviana a duras penas caminaba y Yunho que iba hacia delante choco con ella, haciendo que la bolsa cayera al suelo- ¡Ouch..! -se quejó al caer al suelo, Yunho vio a Viviana y fue hacia ella dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-… dolió… -pobre T.T

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo Yunho en coreano, ella no entendió pero no le prestó atención, aun no lo había visto-

-¿Qué no puedes ver por donde caminas? ¿No tienes ojos?-le dijo altanera e histérica, obvio aun no lo veía xD te arrepentirás después… :P-

-Are you Okay?-repito Yunho, pues no había entendido lo primero, entonces Viviana acepto su mano y subió su rostro, ahora sí, viéndose ambos a los ojos-

-"Es… es… es mi yunnie!... *.*… nooo, eso debe ser un espejismo… ¿También hay espejismos fuera del desierto?"-pensó emocionada sin poder creer que en su mano tenia la de Yunho Oppa… xD-

-Are you okay?-repitió, ella asintió y medio sonrió- Sorry… i don't saw you…-aclaró mientras tomaba la bolsa del suelo y se la entregaba son una sonrisa-

-¿Tú eres… Yunho?-le pregunto en español, de nuevo el se quedo callado y sonrio-

-Sorry… I can't understand you… Which language is it?-pregunto de nuevo, esta vez fue Viviana la que no entendió pero nada xD-

-Yo… no sé lo que dices… no entiendo…-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa- Creo que las clases con Álvaro no funcionaron…-dijo Vivi entre dientes- Thank you "Fue lo unico que recorde xD…"-pensó, jajaja, fue lo único que recordó, Yunho volvió a sonreír-

-You´re welcome. And… Sorry again. I gotta go.-dijo y dicho esto se fue, siguiendo a los otros cuatro chicos que ya se habían ido, Viviana se quedo viendo la salida y entrada del hotel, donde el había pasado, estaba aun atónita-

-Es… tan… lindo… -susurro entrecortadamente, Vivi recoge tus babas xD-… ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?-se pregunto- ¡Addie no me creerá! w-dijo emocionada mientras comenzaba a ir en dirección a nuestra habitación casi saltando y tarareando "Conocí a Yunho Oppa… " :P-

-Yo que estaba en la cama de nuevo acostada viendo la tele, revisaba mi cartera, como si TVXQ fuera a interesarles algo de ella xD, pero por costumbre e inercia la revise pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo bien Viviana entro toda emocionada dejando la bolsa en la cama-

-¡Addie! ¡Addie! ¡Adivina a quien vi abajo!-me dijo emocionada mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-Yo sigo mejor… Gracias por preguntar… ¿y tú?-dije yo sarcástica-

-Sí, sí, si lo que sea. ¡Adivina a quien vi abajo!-me volvió a repetir, para lo que me paro xD…-

-¿A quién viste?-le pregunte-

-¡A Yunho!-me dijo emocionada con voz chillona y saltando- Yunhoooo YUNHO. JUNG YUNHO.

-Ahhh… los viste abajo… estaban aquí, trajeron mi bolso.-le dije yo sonriendo mostrando mi bolso, ella dejo de sonreír-

-¿Aquí?-me preguntó, yo asentí- ¿Aquí? ¿Estaban justo aquí?-volvió a preguntar tocando la cama-

-No los tenía en mi cama Vivi XD-no le pareció gracioso porque solo no tuvo ninguna reacción-Hablamos un rato en la sala.-le aclare revisando de nuevo mi bolso-

-Y yo… no estaba… empiezo a creer que existe aquí una conspiranza ¬¬ (Ojo conspiranza no existe es un invento que mi onee-chan, Vivi y yo hicimos, una combinación entre Venganza y Conspiración xD)…-me dijo viéndome de reojo-

-No tengo la culpa-le dije yo- Además, ya van dos veces que Yunho pregunta por "mi amiga"-le dije sonriendo picara-

-¿En serio? ¿Sabe mi nombre?-me pregunto-

-Opsss… no se lo dije… pero si lo vuelvo a ver, que no creo… le diré tu nombre.-le dije un poco triste, pues volvía a recordar que el sueño se había acabado-

-¿Qué tienes?-me pregunto, yo negué y vi hacia abajo-

-Cometí una gran estupidez…-le dije- Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo echo, como no volveré a verlos.-le dije, Viviana se acerco mas a mí y acaricio mi cabello

-¿Qué hiciste?-me preguntó, yo subí el rostro… estaba indecisa-

-Le robé un beso a Hero JaeJoong -le dije así sin más, ni anestesia xD-

-¿QUE?-me dijo exclamando- ¡Mentira!-yo asentí lentamente como una profesional en este campo- ¿Y que se sintió?- me pregunto, o.O ojo vivi! xD-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo preguntas eso?-le pregunte- Pss… obvio que se sintió genial. ¡Creí estar tocando el cielo, y llegue a tocarlo! ¡Estoy segura!-le asegure-

-¿El te correspondió?-me preguntó-

-Si claro XD-luego negué- No lo hizo, solo, después del beso, se quedo allí, no dijo nada, y… yo tampoco quise verlo a la cara… después, se fue…-le dije, Vivi se quedo como esperando mas.. eso es lo que hay xD-

-Wuau….. –me dijo asombrada- Besaste a Hero JaeJoong… -repitió sin creerlo, ¡yo tampoco xD!-… pueden demandarte por acoso…-me dijo rompiendo la magia-

-¿Qué... cómo…?-pregunte tartamudeando-

-Claro, saben tu dirección… tu nombre… por lo menos no saben de dónde vienes o si eres turista… -me dijo, yo me patee mentalmente -

-De hecho… -comenzó yo-… si saben que soy turista… y que soy de Venezuela…-le dije esperando un golpe, así que cerré los ojos-

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?-me dijo. No llegó el golpe pero al abrir los ojos la vi con la mano levantada y me defendí rápido-

-Ajá! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que tendría un impulso de último momento por besar a Hero? Recuerda, al principio me cayó muy mal… Su carácter es fuerte no pensé, que fuera el así-le dije con una mueca-

-Aishh….-se quejo Viviana-

-Bueno, ya, ya… lo siento… mas bien, cuéntame de tu encuentro con Yunho-le dije yo tratando de cambiar el tema-

-Tratas de cambiar el tema.-me dijo sospechando, yo sonreí nerviosa, rayos, me atrapo - En fin, tropecé con él, me dijo unas cosas en ingles que no entendí ni jota xD… y luego me dio su mano para levantarme, y vi sus ojos… Addie, esos eran los ojos más precioso que he visto en toda mi rara vida *.*…-me dijo ilusionada- Entonces… me alcanzó la bolsa que estaba en el suelo, me volvió a hablar en ingles xD y yo solo dije "Thank You"…-me dijo explicando con sus manos- Después… supuse que dijo que se tenía que ir, porque luego que lo dijo, se fue… pss… obvio…-me dijo ella- Pero, ese encuentro Adriana… fue el más hermoso de mi vida… -me dijo haciendo ojitos de borrego degollado xD-

-No me digas Adriana, siento que me regañan…-le dije-

-Jajajaja…. Tú que te quejas… besaste a Hero…-me dijo recordándolo-

-Sí, sí, lo sé… y seguro no me quiere volver a ver. Es decir no fue cualquier cosa lo que hice. Fui imprudente -3- Fui una perfecta fan atrevida. Pero… no importa… recordare ese beso, como… como si se tratase de mi primer beso… -dije yo mordiendo mis labios- Jamás olvidare esa experiencia. Hasta me empieza a gustar tener este yeso encima…-dije sonriendo como tonta y admirando el material blanco. Ese yeso después de todo me había regalado un momento bastante único y peculiar con una estrella que creí inalcanzable.

Kyah *O* He recibido mi primer Revieww~

Y estoy MUY contenta x3~ realmente contenta *O*

Muchas gracias scandal-girl por leer y opinar :3

Aquí dejo el capitulo 3 ^^ bien hilarious y funny x3

Pero la cosa se pone mas intensa y buena a medida

Que pasan los caps o.o …~ Ahora que vuelvo a leer este fanfic

Puedo entender muchas cosas que mi yo del pasado quiso decirme

*asiente* Espero disfrutes este cap e invito a leer a muchas personas Más ^^

Bienvenidos sean los comentarios constructivos!

Gracias por el apoyo :3 Besos!

**Pd: **disculpen algún error que me haya comido en la corrección ^^

**Gamsahabnida: **Gracias**  
Chuisunghabnida: **Lo siento o perdón

**Addie**


End file.
